


Under the Sunset

by mchoule



Series: Ten to One [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire remember how she fell for Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sunset

We were sitting under the sunset, at the beach near Cottage Shell when Teddy kissed me for the first time. I couldn't think of a better moment for a first kiss.

We've know each other forever, and I've always followed him around when I was a kid. For a long time though, I was just the annoying little girl that couldn't let go of him. I was a girl, and just that was enough to run away from me.

Then he went to Hogwarts, and I was so scared he was going to forget me. I was sending him an owl every two days or so. Mostly drawing, with some basic sentence here and there. It's only a long time after that first kiss that he confess to me having keeping all the letters. He would look at them every times he was a little homesick. They were reminding him of home.

When I went to Hogwarts, he had his own friend, and I made some of my own. We grew up, but even separated, he was always there for me when I needed it. When my first boyfriend dumped me two days before my birthday, he was at my side when I cried, and when I got sick in fifth year, he came to the infirmary every day.

That's when I fell in love with him. Sick like hell, with my nose and eyes all red and puffy. Not really the sexiest appearance. It didn't really matter to him anyway, because he declared himself to me two months later on that famous day he kissed me for the first time. The two years I did at Hogwarts while he was studying to be an Auror were hard. We didn't see each other often, because of the distance and all that. We wrote, and saw each other at Hogsmeade a couple of times.

I moved in with him as soon as school ended.

Today is our tenth wedding anniversary, and as I look my husband running after our two boys in the backyard, I know I wouldn't have want any other life.


End file.
